Since the mid-1990s, the National Conference on Tobacco or Health (NCTOH) has served as the largest, long-standing gathering of members of the US tobacco control movement. The conference has attracted a diverse set of public health and private sector professionals to gather to discuss and share best practices and policies aimed at reducing tobacco use.